


letters from the sky

by justanotherjulia



Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: Ranboo and Sams letter saga finally(title from Letters From The Sky by Civil Twilight)
Relationships: Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106198
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol, you know how it be

Ranboo watched as Tubbo disappeared into the glowing purple portal, the colours reminding him of the end, of home. He watched as everyone went to go check out the mysterious portal only for it to disappear right in front of them like it wasn’t even there. Ranboo was really nervous. Tubbo was the only one who would be able to defend him against any actions of treason. 

Ranboo turned away from the commotion of everyone trying to figure out what the hell just happened, opting to head to his house and pack some essentials. He wasn’t safe here and he needed to get somewhere no one would be able to find him. He was wracking his memory book for safe spaces he could live, not being able to find any. 

When Ranboo entered his house, he saw a chest placed in the centre of it. He didn’t remember doing that, looking through his memory book just to make sure, and carefully walked over to it. Sure no one had strayed from the group while watching Tubbo leave, but he had to be extremely cautions considering the accusations made against him. 

He slowly opened the chest and let out a sigh of relief when he saw two books inside. He looked at the covers and saw there was one for him and one for Sam. He opened the cover to find that they were from Tubbo. He immediately looked around, scared that someone would jump out at any second to take the book and figure out where Tubbo had disappeared to. Tubbo was willing to do anything for Ranboo and his safety so he would do the same, even if the young president was no longer in this world.

Ranboo went up to the rafters of his home and crouched in a corner, which was admittedly not his best idea, his long limbs making it hard to make himself small. He placed Sams book on the side, making mental and physical note in his memory book to message the man after he read his own book. The ender man hybrid carefully opened his book and started to read. 

_Hey Ranboo,  
I hope you find this letter. I tried to make it as obvious as I could for you but subtle enough that someone else wouldn’t suspect a thing. I’m really sorry about leaving so suddenly. I wish I could’ve taken you with me, but there was no time. If you need somewhere safe to stay, feel free to move to the guardian farm. You worked hard when you helped build it so its only fair that you can stay there. _

_If you find this, message me “i’ve heard snowchester is nice this time of year” and i’ll be sure to respond. Don’t worry if it takes a few days, i’m turning off my com as soon as I get home. Please stay safe Ranboo. I really hope to see you again sometime and that can’t happen if you’re dead or captured somewhere._

_-tubbo_

Ranboo was always grateful for Tubbo, the younger always helping him out when he needed it. He packed all his important things into an ender chest, putting the slightly less important items in a backpack and dmed Sam before heading towards one of his secret nether roof portals.

 **you whisper to awesamdude: meet me at the guardian farm asap. i have something for you from tubbo. make sure no one follows**

Ranboo just saw the glass of the ocean monument come into view when he got a message back from Sam.

 **i’m on my way**

He reached the monument and kept sailing a little past, wanting actual land to settle down on. Since he searched for dirt to fill in the floor of their project, he knew there were a few islands close by that he could settle down on. A beach home sounded nice if he were to say so himself.

Once he found an island he liked and wasn’t completely dug out, Ranboo places some chests down and put his items away. He would work on building a house later. He sorted his inventory and made his way back to the ocean monument to meet Sam, making sure he has his memory book and Sam’s note. While he was on his way back, he jotted down some things that happened throughout the day and some information from Tubbos note into the memory book so he wouldn’t forget later.

When Ranboo reached the monument, he saw Sam standing on the wall by the nether portal they had. He was looking around impatiently but when he spotted Ranboo tying up his boat, he quickly walked over to him.

“Hey, are you okay? You kind of just disappeared.” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I just had to get out of there. Especially after being outed as a traitor of some sort, I couldn’t be there much longer.” The ender man hybrid looked to the ground. 

“Hey man, we’re good. You haven’t done anything that would hurt anyone and its obvious that Tubbo still trusts you, so I do too. I would say not to go back to the mainland though. They’re looking for you like crazy.”

“Noted.” The two stood in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke up again.

“So, about that thing from Tubbo?”

“Oh right. Here.” Ranboo reached into his bag and took out the book that Tubbo had left for Sam.

“Have you read it?” Sam asked, flipping the book over in his hands.

“I’ve read mine but not yours.” Sam nodded and opened his book, taking the time to read. 

Ranboo pulled out his own book from Tubbo and made sure the things he wrote out in his memory book were correct in case he forgot about some things later. There was a peaceful silence between the two, noises of the ocean and flipping of pages creating a relaxing atmosphere. 

“So, snowchester huh?.” Sam closed the book and looked towards Ranboo.

“Yeah. People really do like making up names for countries here.” Ranboo laughed lightly

“Oh don’t even get me started. L’manburg was a good name but some of them are so questionable. Tommy really named his exile island after a log.” Sam laughed. 

“I’m gonna send the message. Did you get special instructions on what you had to say?”

“Not really. I just have to agree that snowchester sounds nice.”

“Cool. I’m nervous.” Ranboo types out to Tubbo.

“Don’t sweat it man. Its obvious he trusts us. He’ll respond when hes ready.”

**Ranboo: i’ve heard snowchester us nice this time of year**

**Awesamdude: so have i. we should visit sometime shouldn’t we we memory memory boy.**

**Ranboo: oh not you too. Tubbo i hate you. this is all your fault.**

“I can’t believe he told you that horrible nickname.” Ranboo looked at Sam.

“It’s a great one. Hey, maybe we could work on trying to figure out said memory issue. Only if you want to though.”

Ranboo thought about it for a few minutes. Did he want to find out why he couldn’t remember some things? Does he even want to figure out a way to make his brain work like it should? He doesn’t know, but answers would be nice. 

“Maybe. Let me think about it a little more.” Ranboo finally answered.

“Of course. Take all the time you need. So are you living here or do you need a place to stay?” Sam asked.

“Theres an island a little ways away that I’ve decided to settle down at.”

“Cool. Well, if you need any help don’t be afraid to ask.” With that Sam set off back towards Tubbos jungle base. 

Ranboo looked around for a little bit longer before going to the little island he now called home and started working on his house. He hopes that Tubbo is okay and will respond to them soon. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to go without hearing from one of the people he was closest to in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see inside Sams head wooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will edit eventually

Sam didn’t know where he went wrong. All he wanted to do was protect Tubbo and somehow he managed to fail along the way. He thought he did everything right. He made sure that Tubbo knew he was there for him and protected him with his whole being, making sure that Tubbo didn’t notice his work from the shadows. He was always on the boys side, Sam considering Tubbo to be his younger brother, even during the war he made sure to try and protect Tubbo as much as possible. So where did he go wrong?

He watched as Tubbo walked through the magical portal, one part of him dying to know the mechanics behind it and the other part hoping that what or who was on the other side would be good to Tubbo. He hoped that he was okay and safe wherever he landed. 

Sam loosely followed behind everyone as they all gathered where the portal once stood. He took a mental headcount of everyone there, noticing that Ranboo had run off. He knew he would have a talk with the kid later, not liking the idea of him betraying Tubbo. He hadn’t seen the book, but the way everyone was talking about it, there was no way he wasn’t a traitor and Sam was not going to let Ranboo get away with that.

**whisper from ranboo: meet me at the guardian farm asap. i have something for you from tubbo. make sure no one follows**

Maybe Sam would show Ranboo some mercy. Tubbo had read the memory book and still trusted him with some sort of letter. The thought that it was a trap came and went, anyone who was against Tubbo currently inspecting the portal area.

 **you whisper to ranboo: i’m on my way**

Sam excused himself from the group of people, telling them they left the spider spawner on before slipping away to the nether. Sam was a little surprised that Tubbo still trusted Ranboo after everything, but he knew that the kid was a good judge of character when it came down to it. 

He reached the ocean monument pretty quickly, leaning up against the nether portal they used to dry sponges. Thoughts of Tubbo wouldn’t leave Sams mind, the man trying to remember if Tubbo showed any signs of wanting to leave or needing some sort of help that Sam could’ve provided him. His mind came up blank and he was beginning to realize what great of an actor Tubbo was. He managed to keep all his emotions under wraps and never let anyone see what he didn’t want them to.

All the projects Tubbo talked about started to make sense, the boy always keeping himself busy with something so that maybe he didn’t have to think too much. Sam wished he tried to talk to him more instead of just going along with whatever grandeur plan Tubbo set out for them.

Sam started to get impatient and looked around, spotting Ranboo approaching in a boat. Sam quickly walked up to him and did a once over to see if the young ender man hybrid was hurt.

“Are you okay? You kind of just disappeared.”

“Yeah, I just had to get out of there. Especially after being outed as a traitor of some sort, I couldn’t be there much longer.” Ranboo looked down at the ground, his age dawning on Sam. He was only a little older than Tubbo and had been through a lot during his short time in this world. He and Ranboo had spent quite a while together, Tubbo roping him into their projects and Sam feels bad for wanting to go after Ranboo. He decided that if he couldn’t protect Tubbo he would try and protect Ranboo, the boy not having any familiar figures on the server.

“Hey man, we’re good. You haven’t done anything that would hurt anyone and it’s obvious that Tubbo still trusts you, so I do too. I would say not to go back to the mainland though. They’re looking for you like crazy.”

“Noted.” 

The two stood in silence for a few moments, Sam getting a closer look at Ranboo. The younger squirmed under his thoughtful gaze. The kid looked a little thin and he made a mental note to collect a lot of food and find out where he lives. He knew L’manburg wasn’t the most well supplied but Tubbos baggy shirts and hoodies must’ve hid how thin he really was. Every time he came up with a new scenario in his head about what Tubbo had been through, he wanted to go back and kill Wilbur and Schlatt himself for hurting him and making him the president of a country at sixteen. 

“So, about that thing from Tubbo.” Sam spoke up.

“Oh right. Here.” Ranboo handed Sam a book with his name on the front. Sam flipped the book around in his hands, the fact that it was from Tubbo making the book feel heavier than it was.

“Have you read it?”

“I’ve read mine but not yours.” Sam nodded and opened the book. It was unmistakeable Tubbos handwriting.

_Hey Sam!  
First off, I’m okay and I’m safe. By the time you’re reading this, i’ll probably just enjoying my time at home. I know you’re probably confused but i’ll explain it to you another time. Just know that there was nothing you could to to have made me stay on the smp. I may come back at some point but I needed a break from it all. _

_If you could, please take care of Ranboo for me. I’m concerned about the rest of the smp hunting him down because Dream tried to make him into a traitor. He’s not a traitor Sam, I promise. I mean he technically was a traitor to L’manburg but that’s because he’s loyal to people and not things, if that makes sense. Just know that he was loyal to me and that’s why you should protect him. I don’t want him to go through anymore than he already has. I told him he could stay at the guardian farm but if you want to offer him a more homey place to stay, that would be fine too. I just want both of you safe._

_I’ve told Ranboo to message me ‘i’ve heard snowchester is nice this time of year” as a code so that I know you guys found these. Just like agree with him or something when he sends out his message. Please stay safe and yes, I will explain the portal mechanics to you at some point. I know it’s probably driving you insane. You’re an amazing brother Sam and i’ll miss you until we see each other next._

_p.s. don’t be worried if I don’t respond for a few days. i’m turning off my com so I can have a few days of peace. Try and make sure Ranboo doesn’t stress about it much either. Hes a over thinker that memory boy._

Sam let out little huff at Tubbos note, looking back up at Ranboo. “So, snowchester huh?”

“Yeah. People really do like making up names for countries here.” Ranboo let out a little laugh and boy does Sam know it.

“Oh don’t even get me started. L’manburg was a good name but some of them are so questionable. Tommy really names his exile island after a log.” Sam let out a laugh remembering when Tubbo had told him the name of the island Tommy called home. 

He remembers Tubbo coming to him crying after visiting Tommy the first time, Dream telling the young president that he wasn’t wanted and that Tommy refused to even speak to him. He hugged the kid for hours, making him a pie to eat before going back to L’manburg with him when he had calmed down enough.

“I’m gonna send the message. Did you get any special instructions on what you had to say?” Ranboo asked.

“Not really. I just have to agree that snowchester sounds nice.” Sam shrugged.

“Cool. I’m nervous.” Ranboo types out his message to Tubbo, Sam noticing that his hands are shaking slightly. 

“Don’t sweat it man. It’s obvious he trusts us. He’ll respond when he’s ready.”

**Ranboo: ive heard snowchester is nice this time of year**

**Awesamdude: so have i. we should visit sometime shouldn’t we, memory boy**

**Ranboo: oh not you too. Tubbo i hate you. this is all your fault.**

“I cant believe he told you that horrible nickname.”

“It’s a great one. Hey, maybe we can work on trying to figure out said memory issue. Only if you want to though.” Sam reached out an olive branch. He figured that them spending time together and being more vulnerable with each other would build a trust between them so that he could make sure Ranboo was okay.

“Maybe. Let me think about it a little more.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need. So are you living here or do you need a place to stay?” Sam figured he would offer up his own household, never really getting many visitors, if Ranboo didn’t want to stay at the guardian farm.

“Theres an island a little ways away that I’ve decided to settle down at.” Sam nodded, thinking that Ranboos new island home would be safe. No one really knows where the farm is, let alone where the surrounding islands are. He would add security to it later when the kid isn’t looking just in case.

“Cool. Well, if you need any help don’t be afraid to ask.” Sam pulled out his trident and made his way back to the portal, throwing a wave over his shoulder before taking off. 

When Sam reached the portal, he walked over to the little lava pool near it. As much as he wanted to keep the book, it was a security concern. If there was something he learnt from building a high security prison, its that absolutely anything can be a security concern and the tiniest little weakness can be heavily exploited. Sam read the book one last time, taking time to memorize the words on the pages before tossing it into the lava and watching it burn.

Sam stepped through the portal and made his way back to the community one. He was close to the center of the platform where the portal stood when he heard voices. He quickly pearled up to a space in the ceiling he made if he ever needed to lose someone on his trail, and couched trying not to make any noise. 

“We need to find him. He’s clearly a threat to the smp.” Sam knew that voice anywhere.

“Is he really that much of a threat? I mean he tends to be very forgetful.” A different voice chimed in.

“He writes everything down in the memory book remember? With the things in there he can easily take down anyone in this world. Maybe even the world itself.” Dream held out his crossbow.

“Theres literally no where for him to go though.” Sam peeked out of his hidey hole to see the second voice belonged to Phil.

“Theres always places for people to hide, Phil. The amount of secret bunkers on this server that ive stumbled upon is insane.”

“If you say so.” The two men walked over to the path that led to Logstedshire. Sam let out a little breath he didn’t know he had been holding, quickly making his way to his base to start drawing up a protection plan for Ranboo. 

As he was going through the portal to get to his house, his com dinged. He waited to get through to the over world to check to see who it was from.

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: You’re not a great liar Sam. Just be careful okay? The Dream Team are trying to hunt down Ranboo and I don’t want either of you to get hurt. I’ve made up some lie about Ranboo escaping to Logstedshire to try and buy you guys some time. I’m on your guys’ side. We cant let anymore children get hurt and they’ve made Ranboo public enemy #1 to anyone who would listen.**

Sam was surprised to say the least, but didn’t think too much about it before messaging her back.

 **you whisper to CaptainPuffy: meet me at my base asap. i couldn’t agree more. thanks for buying us some time. I’m just getting back from meeting with Ranboo and am about to draft some protection strategies. delete this as soon as you finished reading this. we can let anyone get a lead on us.**

Sam deleted the conversations, getting a new notification from Puffy not even a few seconds later.

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: hey, is there anyway I could cop a few pumpkin pies?**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: sure, feel free to come grab some at any time**

Sam smiled knowing that he and Ranboo weren’t alone. While it may only be the three of them, three is still better than two. He trusted Puffy and knew she wasn’t the kind of person to lie about someone’s safety and well being. He also knew that she had a soft spot for taking care of the children in the world and they’ve had many late night talks about how they wish they could do better by them. There was no one he trusted more to help keep Ranboo safe. He would have to message Tubbo telling him that she was on their side.

 **you whisper to Tubbo: Puffy is on Ranboos side. You can trust her, I promise**. Sam hopes he gets the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i really like the way i set this up. i really want more big brother sam and big sister puffy content so might as well write it myself. later on in the story they will get their own little side book but we haven’t gotten there in the plot yet so be patient. hope you enjoyed! the next chapter will be them trying to figure out the portal when we get there in father i’m coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, if you didnt see my rant post, sorry about going MIA, but family stuff came up. the dust has started to settle so i’m going back on a normal updating schedule. i hope you lot are doing well. i’m ecstatic because after a stressful week, we’re getting a nice snow storm where i am and i am a snow enthusiast so its going well over here. sams part should be up monday :)


End file.
